


Tell Me What You Want

by michebellaxo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michebellaxo/pseuds/michebellaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off a prompt, Regina and Robin smut with lots of dirty talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What You Want

  1. Months had passed since he’d touched Regina, since he’d held her and looked at her without feeling guilt at not being able to look at his wife the way he looked at Regina instead. But now, his and Marion’s divorce was finalized, with him giving the large bulk of his earnings as Deputy over to her each month. He didn’t mind that though, there was an immense amount of guilt that still settled in his gut each time he saw her on her own or to transfer Roland over to her.



He made his way to Regina’s house. They’d had a handful of dates in public; well behaved rendezvouses that they both had thoroughly enjoyed. Getting to know each other all over again, sharing innocent kisses at her door, and less innocent kisses once inside her house. Still, they’d always stopped. Regina wanted to wait, she wanted to be certain he meant it when they were together again. But on this evening, when Regina opened the door to him, she was wearing a mischievous smirk on her lips.

“Hello, lovely,” he said, his eyes trailing down her body. She was wearing a gray dress that cut off just above her knees. It was tight, though he didn’t remember ever seeing her wear anything that wasn’t. Still, it was fairly modest in comparison to some of the other dresses he’d seen her in, and somehow that made him want to grab her and push her against the door, taking her right there.

“Do come in,” Regina said eagerly. She couldn’t wait anymore, didn’t _want_ to wait anymore. When Robin walked past her, Regina pushed the door shut and turned around. “How are you, dear?”

“Much better now that I get to see you,” he answered smoothly. Her dark eyes held his blue as she silently dared him to touch her, to kiss her. She wanted him inside of her. There would be a time for gentle and caring, and it wasn’t now. Regina just needed him everywhere. Robin took her unspoken urge, stepping toward her in only two strides and capturing her face in his hands. Kissing her hard and fast, he pinned her easily to the door, one hand moving to bury itself in her hair as the other sat against her chest at her neck, his thumb stroking the hollow at the base of her throat.

This time, this one time, he didn’t want to be slow and easy. He’d missed her touch and he wanted to fuck her and make her scream. He wanted to hear her cry out his name as he pushed her over the edge with hand and cock.

“Upstairs,” Regina whispered, once his lips broke from hers and began traveling lower. He didn’t seem to want to move from his hold on her, so Regina waved her arms up to her sides and they disappeared, showing up just feet shy of her bed. Robin pulled away and chuckled, her magic still taking him by surprise anytime she used it.

“Eager are we?” he asked teasingly, moving to trace his lips along her neck again, not really kissing, but brushing his lips against her skin.

“Are you not?” Regina countered, her hands running up his chest and hooking under the shoulders of his coat, pushing the fabric off his arms. “I’ve wanted this since…” her voice cut off as a heavy moan replaced her words. Robin’s mouth was moving down the front of her chest and his hands were groping her ass, squeezing her tight against him. She could feel him hard against her and it had her throbbing between her thighs.

“Of course I am. I’m not sure how anyone with eyes could look at you and not desire you. Though, I find myself quite fortunate to be the man who has your affections,” Robin answered, his hands moving from her ass to the top of her dress, unzipping it with surprising ease. Regina smirked against his mouth as he pulled her dress off her shoulders, pulling it down her arms and letting it drop to the floor.

Leading him to the bed, Regina kicked her heels off and began pulling his shirt over his head, her eyes coasting over the toned muscles of his body. She started working at his belt buckle, then his pants, pushing them, with his boxers, off his hips until he was naked in front of her, though she still wore her lingerie.

“I think you’re over dressed, milady,” Robin chuckled, his hands tracing over the skin on her sides, fingertips caressing her muscles in light circles as he pulled her close to him, his lips finding hers easily.

“Perhaps you should do something about that,” she answered, breaking from the kiss long enough to say it, but not a moment longer. They tumbled to the bed together, Regina landing beneath Robin, who quickly propped himself up on his knees between her legs. Reaching down, he pulled her bra off, his mouth finding one nipple and circled it with his tongue as one of his hands found the other, tugging and pinching and rolling it.

Regina moaned beneath him, her hips rolling up against his abdomen. He could feel her warmth, she knew he had to be able to, but she didn’t care. There was nothing hidden between them.

“I need you.” Her whisper was so low that he almost missed it, but not quite.

“Tell me, Regina. Tell me what you want,” he breathed, the hot air of his words tingling against her jaw.

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.” She was breathless, her body trembling beneath him in anticipation.

“Fuck you with what?” His words shot more heat through her body and straight to the space between her thighs. His voice, that accent… everything about him was making her brain fuzzy in a way only he ever had. Especially with his hand on one breast and his mouth on the other, at least when he wasn’t taunting her and making her say things she’d never have imagined herself saying out loud.

“Your… god,” she gasped, pausing at the bite he’d just delivered to her breast. “Your cock. Your _very_ hard cock. Please, Robin.”

“As you wish.” His mouth moved down her body, his lips pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses down her stomach to her hips. When he pulled at the sides of her panties, she lifted her hips to allow him to pull them off her. Once she was completely bare beneath him, he traced one finger through her wetness, gathering the moisture on his finger and making sure it was everywhere he touched. Robin then spread her legs for him, despite her hesitance at lying like that, wide open and exposed. His assurances of her beauty finally had her whimpering and following his urgencies. Pressing two fingers slowly into her, he pulsed slowly, stroking them into her as she moaned and rolled beneath him.

“That… that wasn’t what I asked for,” she whispered, though she wasn’t going to ask him to stop.

“No, perhaps not. Are you going to object?” He didn’t wait for her to answer before sucking her clit between his lips. When her hips bucked off the bed, he used his free arm to press them down, imploring her to stay in place. Robin licked and sucked her clit, his fingers curling forward and working at that sensitive spot within her. She tried, tried so hard not to make noise, but he begged her to. _Please, let me hear you,_ he’d said, followed by, _It’s just us, no one else. Don’t be shy._ He loved the little noises that came from her throat from then on; the moans and whimpers, the groans, and the sounds that seemed incredibly similar to growls that made it hard for him to not crawl up her body and fuck her like an animal right then.

He had told himself that it wasn’t going to be a night of gentle lovemaking, and it still wouldn’t be, but her body… her body deserved worship. Once that was done, though, he would have his way. She rolled and writhed beneath him, her hips attempting to buck beneath his hold, whispers like _right there_ and _yes, suck on that_ tumbling out of her mouth and it wasn’t long at all until she was coming undone at his hand and mouth.

Gripping his shoulders, she urged him to move up her, she wanted him, _needed_ him inside her, over her, on her. He complied, moving up her body, kissing her chest, neck and jaw until his lips found hers in a wet and open kiss. Their tongues slid easily together, the taste of her own arousal on his lips and tongue making her groan. Regina slid one hand down between their bodies, gripping his cock and stroking it base to tip a few times before she angled him to enter her.

“Robin, I need you inside me, _please_ ,” she whispered. Nodding, he moved his hips once she moved her hand, thrust into her with ease and stilled a moment, taking in the feel of her wet heat around his throbbing, hard cock. He sighed out a, _fuck_ , at the same time that she whimpered, and it took only half a minute before he was thrusting his hips, sliding deep into her and pulling out of her in hard and long movements.

“Does that feel good?” he whispered, his mouth at her ear. “Tell me what you want me to do.”

“Fuck me, Robin,” she growled.

“Be more specific, darling,” he chuckled, his hips still moving against her.

“H-Hard and rough. Make me yours completely.”

“Done,” Robin agreed, pushing himself up to stand on his knees. Lifting her legs, he straightened them out and pressed the backs of her thighs to his front, her feet dangling on his shoulders. He gripped her hips and ass, squeezing tightly as he pounded into her, the position creating extra tightness around him. His fingertips pressed into the flesh of her ass and he kneaded her while he thrust into her, his strokes shallow and fast.

Regina whimpered, the position angled Robin so he was hitting her g-spot over and over again, and her body was already sensitive from her earlier orgasm. “I’m close,” she breathed, warning him that she was going to go over the edge again—and soon.

He pounded harder, moving one hand to circle her clit with his thumb. He wanted her to come undone, wanted to make her scream his name, so he fucked her harder. She did, she writhed and jerked and cried out. _Robin_ and _Oh, fuck_ , slipped past her lips, the words making him groan in his arousal as he tried to maintain himself.

“Regina, you… are going to be the death of me,” he told her. Robin let her legs slide down his arms and drop to the bed. Leaning on his hands, he lowered himself to hover over her, their lips kissing eagerly. She bit his lip and squeezed his hips with her knees, pressing against him and flipping them with ease.

“My turn.”

“Your turn for what?”

“To make you beg,” Regina answered, raising one eyebrow and smirking as she moved herself off his hips and slid one leg down to separate his. Once she was certain the space between his legs was wide enough, she maneuvered herself between his thighs. Gripping his cock in one hand, she smirked once more at him and lowered her head, flicking her tongue out against the head of his cock. He bucked into her hand, it had been a long time since he’d been pleased by a woman’s mouth and the fact that it was Regina’s chocolate eyes that were looking up at him as she did it made it even more desirable.

“That’s good, milady, very good.”

“Oh no, Robin dear, you are not getting off that easy,” she told him, delivering another quick flick of her tongue.

“How do you mean?”

“You have to tell me what you want.”

“I—.” He hadn’t expected that. Sure, he’d wanted to hear the words of her desires and wants, but he didn’t expect she would want the same, and he was having trouble finding it within himself to speak like that to a lady, particularly one he loved.

“Now, now, don’t be shy.”

Nodding, he thought a moment before saying, “I want my dick in your mouth. I want to watch you taste yourself, your release, off me.”

He was good, she would admit that, but she could do better than he. She pressed her lips to him, swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, then lowered her mouth over his erection. He was thick and it felt different in her mouth than inside her pussy, but she wanted to take him all in, despite the difficult time she was having in doing so. Regina raised and lowered her head a few times, and each time it became easier for her to take more of him in. Finally, she had the tip of his cock in her throat and his balls cupped in her hand. Robin’s eyes screwed shut for a moment, only a moment, before he opened them and watched her, her lipstick smeared lips wrapped tight around him as she began swallowing around his cock.

Groaning, Robin pressed his hips to the bed and ran his hands through her hair, using it to tug her mouth off him. “As good as that feels, Regina, I’d much rather you come and ride me so I can finish inside you.”

His words shot another round of desire through her system and she did as he suggested. Moving over him, she straddled his hips and held his cock, straightening it so she could slide down on him. Once he was buried in her, Regina began rolling her hips, her hands on his chest for leverage. Robin’s hands moved up her sides until his thumbs were smoothing over the skin on her ribs, the tip of each just barely brushing the underside of her breasts.

“That’s it, love, ride me. Fuck yourself on me while I watch your pleasure.” The words he spoke had shivers running down her spine and she whimpered once more, shaking when one hand came down to rub her clit. He rocked his hips gently up into her, but mostly let her move how she wanted to on him, knowing he would come no matter what, almost certain he could reach his release just watching her reach another.

She rode him for several long moments until she felt herself growing close once more, his thick cock filling her, especially at this angle. Regina pushed herself onto her knees, giving him more space to move and told him to fuck her, to fill her and make her come hard on his cock.

Complying, Robin thrust his hips up hard and fast, one hand still on her clit, the other on her hip for leverage. He pounded into her, pulling at her hip each time to pull her against him. He couldn’t have been more pleased that her hands found her own breasts, slender fingers pinching at the nipples that he couldn’t have enjoyed more had they been in his own hands. Grunting, he grew closer, begging her to finish before him. _Come for me, darling_ , he requested.

That’s when he felt her tighten around him, felt her body drop slightly, putting more pressure against his hips when he pushed up to meet her. She trembled, her orgasm straining her muscles and making her weak. He continued with his hand and his cock until her upper body dropped forward and collapsed against him, forcing him hard into the bed. Robin’s hands both held her hips, rolling her forward on him a few more times as he rocked his below her until he came, the coiling tension in his lower back finally releasing as he filled her with his finish.

They lay there for several long minutes, though neither really knew how much time had passed when they finally moved from each other to find a more comfortable sleeping position. Regina turned to her side, pulling his hand to wrap around her waist as he turned with her, tugging her body back tightly against his. His whispered _I love you_ was echoed by hers, and they soon fell into an easy sleep, a peaceful and safe sleep where they were surrounded by each other and the scent of their passion filled the room.


End file.
